Dua Sisi
by Tomato-23
Summary: Dua bagian yang saling bertolak belakang. Saling mengisi. [AoMomo/DaiSuki].
Disclaimer Applied

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** punya Oom **Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Dua Sisi** punya **Tomato-23. Tokoh dan pendukung cerita tidak lain tidak bukan milik** Oom **Fujimaki. Saya hanya meminjam saja. Sementara itu, fanfik ini tentang** Aomine Daiki dan Satsuki Momoi **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, typo(s), etc.**

 **. .**

Selamat Menikmati!

 **. .**

* * *

 **. .**

 **.**

Seakan bagai dua kepribadian yang saling bertolak belakang. Keberadaan dua rekan sejak kecil itu terkadang mengherankan. Keberadaan satu sisi yang lembut dan manis nyaris merusak keberadaan sisi lainnya. Kasar, emosional, brutal, dingin, tidak kenal dengan rasa murah hati seperti sisi lainnya. Begitu banyaknya, 'kah sifat burukmu, eh.

Padahal mereka tumbuh dan berkembang bersama sejak masa-masa mereka taman kanak-kanak. Siapa yang tahu ternyata dua sisi yang saling bertolak belakang itu dapat hidup bersama hingga dewasa.

Bukannya tidak ada hambatan atau penghalang saat mereka bersama. Tentu saja itu akan membuat mereka berpisah sejak lama jika tidak bisa mengatasinya.

Sifat sisi lainnya yang emosional dan brutal itulah yang dapat membawa sisi yang lembut selalu ada untuk meredamnya. Bagai api yang mengeluarkan asap agar langit menurunkan airnya. Mereka selalu saja saling meredam satu sama lain. Sekalipun sisi lain yang lembut dan manis itu terlihat sempurna di setiap kesempatan. Namun, sisi lainnya yang dikenal dingin itu mampu mengenali situasi sekalipun ia acuh tak acuh.

Kekuranganmu mampu mengubahnya menjadi kelebihanmu.

Di saat semuanya meninggalkanmu, mengabaikanmu, ada dia, sisi lainnya dirimu yang akan hadir. Menjadi sandaran sekaligus pelindung. Seperti Aomine. Kekurangan diri pemuda itu mampu mengubahnya menjadi kelebihan dirinya. Mampu melindungi Momoi dari segala keterpurukannya. Semisal Momoi bersedih karena Tetsu, misalnya, ini hanya misalnya. Aomine akan menghibur Momoi yang sedang sesegukkan itu dengan mengatakan kata-kata pedasnya. Yang entah bagaimana caranya mampu meredam kesedihan Momoi dan membuat gadis itu malah teralihkan dengan berbalik memarahi Aomine. Lalu masalah Tetsu hilang seakan ditelan Aomine.

Ya, tapi itu hanya salah satu permisalan. Hanya.

Namun, jika merunut kepada keadaan mereka. Hal, yang paling tidak membuat Momoi bertahan di sisi Aomine. Apakah karena sifatnya yang buruk itu? Karena sifat Aomine yang selalu saja membantah ini dan itu? Sementara tidak ada yang bisa menyeretnya untuk melakukan kewajiban dari pemuda itu sendiri selain Momoi.

Mungkin memang benar. Sisi negatif hanya akan tertarik dengan sisi positif. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Meskipun begitu, bukannya Aomine tidak memiliki sifat baik, atau Momoi tidak memiliki sifat buruk. Hanya saja mereka meluapkan itu dengan cara mereka sendiri. Tanpa ada yang tahu, jika tidak mengenal baik terhadap satu sama lain.

Bagaimana pun juga, seburuk-buruknya Aomine, Momoi akan mendampingi pemuda itu. Dan, sebaik-baiknya Momoi, Aomine lah yang akan mengetahui kondisi gadis itu pertama kali sebaik apapun gadis itu menutupinya.

* * *

...

* * *

Suatu malam di perjalanan pulang mereka. Momoi menarik-narik ujung seragam Aomine yang sedikit mencuat, seraya mengucapkan sesuatu yang rasanya begitu menyakitkan pendengaran pemuda itu. Terkecuali pemuda itu tampak tidak memedulikan tarikan di seragamnya beberapa kali. Seperti sudah terbiasa sampai-sampai menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

Suara Momoi masih memenuhi ruang di antara mereka. "Dai- _chan_! Dai- _chan_!" seru Momoi menggebu-gebu dengan wajahnya yang ditekuk masam akibat tidak kunjung mendapatkan tanggapan.

Tepat saat itu pula mata pemuda hitam manis itu menangkap keberadaan toko es krim yang letaknya di sisi yang sama dengan arah jalan pulang mereka. "Ssst. Berhenti," ucap Aomine dengan suara dalamnya tanpa bermaksud menghentikan langkah.

Wajah yang semula masam harus ditarik gadis itu dari raut wajahnya. Dengan suara dalam Aomine, Momoi sudah menyerah untuk tidak merengek lagi kepada pemuda itu.

Momoi pun menuruti seruan Aomine dengan berhenti berjalan dan membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tangannya pun ikut berhenti menarik-narik ujung seragam Aomine. Namun, tangan itu, masih memegang ujung seragam Aomine. Maka, mau tidak mau, Aomine yang bermaksud untuk menghentikan Momoi dari aksi tarik-menarik ujung seragamnya menjadi ikut berhenti karena seragamnya yang masih tersangkut di jari-jari Momoi.

"Tch. Menyebalkan," sahut Aomine saat sadar ujung seragamnya masih digenggam Momoi. "Apa kau tidak lihat, hah, Satsuki? Tanganmu," kata Aomine lagi seraya mengarah kepada ujung seragamnya. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk akibat perbedaan tingi badan yang cukup jauh.

"Ada apa, Dai- _chan_?" balas Momoi dengan rasa tidak bersalah. Menatap mata Aomine yang kini memandangnya.

Tangan gadis itu masih nyaman memegang ujung seragam Aomine.

"Lepas. Kau tidak dengar, hah, Satsuki?"

Seakan baru menyadari kesalahannya alih-alih melepas. Momoi menarik kencang ujung seragam Aomine. Wajah yang sebelumnya menekuk masam itu kembali menampakkan dirinya. "Huh!? Sejak tadi kau mengabaikanku, Dai- _chan_!"

"Ssst, berisik! Sudah, lepaskan! Seragamku jadi kusut tahu!" Begitu-begitu katanya, Aomine tidak terlalu memerhatikan ucapannya. Matanya sudah lama memandang toko es krim yang hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya dan Momoi berhenti.

"Apa? Kau tidak lihat? Aku belum selesai bicara, Dai- _chan_!?" Kesal. Putus asa karena percuma saja ia membuang tenaganya malam ini. Kemudian, pada akhirnya Momoi melepaskan genggaman di ujung seragam Aomine.

Tanpa menanggapi ucapan Momoi dengan kata-kata lagi. Setelah merasakan tidak ada lagi yang menahannya, Aomine masuk ke toko es krim. Tanpa dapat mencegah apa yang dilakukan Aomine, Momoi hanya meneriaki pemuda itu sebisanya. Hingga melihat pucuk biru itu menghilang di balik birai toko es krim. Momoi berhenti meneriaki pemuda itu.

Gadis itu menunggu Aomine hingga keluar toko es krim tanpa perlu repot-repot menyusul pemuda itu ke dalam toko.

* * *

...

* * *

Dengan membawa dua _cone_ es krim setelah beberapa menit berada di dalam toko. Mata Momoi membeliak senang dengan kedatangan Aomine.

"Terima kasih, Dai- _chan_!" Senyum manis khas Momoi menguar dari bibirnya. Wajah yang ditekuk masamnya telah hilang sesaat gadis sewarna Sakura itu melihat Aomine membawa dua _cone_ es krim.

Aomine hanya menggerutu dalam hati. Meskipun sebal. Menolak dengan ketidakmanisannya.

 _Ini, 'kan yang sejak tadi kau mau? Hah, dasar._

* * *

...

* * *

Ada saatnya kau bisa menunjukkan siapa dirimu sebenarnya kepada orang-orang tertentu. Ada saatnya kau bisa menunjukkan kelemahanmu kepada orang-orang yang kaukasihi. Ada saatnya kau perlu berkorban untuk orang lain tanpa memedulikan dirimu sendiri.

Aomine percaya, sisi buruk tidak selalu menunjukkan sisi buruknya. Kadangkala pun seseorang yang memiliki sisi buruk bahkan mampu bertingkah lembut bak memiliki kelembutan yang menguar setiap saat.

Aomine percaya. Saat-saat begini akan menambah kelelahannya jika harus berdebat dengan Momoi tentang apa yang diinginkan gadis itu. Mungkin dengan menurutinya adalah salah satu caranya. Selain untuk membalas kebaikan gadis itu yang tidak terhitung kepadanya. Sedikit sodoran rasa manis dan cukup satu saja untuk gadis itu.

Bagi Aomine, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini untuk menghentikan sikap menyebalkannya Momoi. Mungkin lain kali pula ia tidak harus menuruti permintaan gadis itu. Mungkin, cukup hari ini saja.

* * *

.

.

.

Tamat

.

.

.

* * *

Catatan penulis:

Hai! Yak, saya tahu ini enggak jelas banget. Seperti biasa. Hmm, baiklah tanpa terlalu lama menghadang. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung!

Silakan jika berkenan, tinggalkan sesuatu yang membangun fanfik ini di kotak _review_!

Salam,

Mato.


End file.
